The Fairly Odd Parents: The Gates To The Anti World
by ThatTwistedMaiden
Summary: Strange murders have been occurring in Fairy World lately. Fairies have been going missing and are being found dead. This worries Wanda and her sister Blonda. What happens when while looking around the area, they stumble upon the gates to Anti Fairy world? How do Anti Cosmo and a book fit all into this? Wanda/ Anti Cosmo


_**Hey guys :) **_

_**Angel here, on a lovely Thursday evening at that~!**_

_**I watched a series of my old favorite cartoon (better than spongebob any day :p) The Fairly Odd Parents. **_

_**That made me go on a search for fanfictions of my favorite crack pairing: (good) Wanda and Anti Cosmo~!**_

_**Sadly, I only found a few of them :( Plus, most of them involved AC and Wanda being married and Wanda ending up regretting it and running back to Cosmo.**_

_**So, in this fiction. Cosmo is going to be with Anti Wanda and Wanda is going to be Anti-Cosmo; The anti versions seem better for them anyway (my opinion).**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy~!**_

* * *

I sat in my sister's room, bored out of my mind.

Why did her shows have to take so long? We were wasting time!

Ugh, I should have expected this; The one day my sister and I actually agree and decide to spend a day together, she goes to rehearsal.

I sit up and sigh, what was there to do around here?

I looked the room over for what seemed like the millionth time this evening.

The walls were a neon yellow, Blonda's favorite color. Traces of glitter hung on the walls, most likely from when Blonda was in that 'Sparkle' phase.

Pictures of Blonda and all her boyfriends hung on the walls, only one had me, Big Daddy and Blonda in it; That one was of us when we went to the park when were like..what? 6 or 7?

My eyes traveled to the fluffy bubblegum colored carpet, which had white polka dots on it as well.

Tons of awards for best actress were located in a huge cabinet, where the trophies sat polished for display; If Blonda loved anything more than fame, it would be her trophies.

Her make up station was not too far from her trophies, and it was just as filled as her trophy cabinet; Several kinds of eye shadow, lip gloss, lip stick, mascara, skin foundation, glittery nail polish and powder were neatly set across the make up station.

A small spa area was not too far off; i don't ever think she used it much though.

Two fuzzy pink chairs sat near the entrance; Those were only used when Blonda was feeling confident and brought another attractive guy in her room so she can offer him some wine and...

Never mind.

I shake my head, to force the images out of my head; I did NOT need to think about those kinds of things right now.

I was knocked out of my thoughts once I heard loud footsteps coming from the hallway.

"She must be done now.." I thought to myself as I resumed my position on Blonda's bed and clicking the remote.

"Blonda! One more photograph!"

"Blonda! Pose for me baby!"

"Blonda! Show us some of that Blonda sass!"

I snickered to myself, this is exactly what she gets for going to rehearsal instead of simply going to get pizza with me for one day.

Blonda stormed into her room and locked the door, obviously in a panic.

"You need help barricading the doors?" I asked nonchalantly.

Blonda was too busy trying to catch her breath to answer; However, I knew what she was going to say, so I went and locked the door.

Blonda collapsed on her bed "Wanda dahling, would you be a dear and get me something to drink?"

I rolled my eyes and headed to the small pink fridge; I opened it and examined what she had: Diet soda, Almond milk, Lemonade, A few juices and Wine.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Hand me some of my wine, I need it.." Blonda replied, kicking off her shoes.

"Are you sure? You aren't really good at holding your wine." I warned her.

"Yes dear, I _**need**_it." Blonda urged, changing into her favorite t-shirt and shorts while letting her hair down.

"Another bad day?" I asked.

"You guessed it. I bet you can't guess why." Blond replied.

"Alright, they gave you a nasty partner?" I guessed.

Blonda shook her head.

"No? Okay, umm...They ended the series without Sarah and Johnny kissing?" I guessed again, getting out a fancy glass and pouring the wine in it.

Blonda shook her head "Wrong again.."

"Okay, I give up. Why?" I said, handing her the wine.

Blonda drank the wine even faster than I had handed it to her and sighed.

"C'mon Blonda, what happened?" I urged, knowing she'd probably be sick and throwing up soon.

Blonda took a deep breath "..My show was cancelled"

My eyes widened, this was a new one.

"What do you mean? Your show was great, why did they cancel it?" I asked, flabbergasted.

Blonda shook her head "No one was interested in it anymore, ratings were dropping, we were losing money. We had to cancel the show or else we'd be through!"

"Why didn't anyone like it?" I asked.

"It's simple dear, no one likes the fairy tales anymore. Every one wants Johnny to cheat on Sarah with Carlie so that Sarah would run back to Hunter and beg for forgiveness. So that Hunter would deny Sarah and marry Amy. So that Sarah would then be the lonely one." Blonda relied sadly.

I was baffled, I had loved Blonda's show. It was fine the way it was, why complicate the plot like that?

"Well, is there any way to make another show?" I asked.

"No idea, we have to find out what the public likes first. Secondly, we have to make the plot. Make characters and name them. It's all very difficult stuff to do dear." Blonda explained.

Blonda stared at her empty glass, and handed it to me.

"Could you please pour me a little more dear?" Blonda asked.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked again, just to be sure.

Blonda nodded and laid down on her bed.

I went to pour my sister some more wine.

"Hey! Look's like they found another one!" Blonda said suddenly.

"Another what?" I asked.

"Another missing fairy body, it looks like Helen!" Blonda replied.

I almost dropped the glass "Helen? My next door neighbor?"

"Looks like her." Blonda replied.

...

It got quiet then, fairies had been going missing all of a sudden. Then their bodies would be found not too far from where they last were seen.

It was awful, the bodies would be mangled and bloody, just an awful sight. I remember what happened to Binky..

"...Where did they find her?" I asked.

"Apparently not too far from the Anti Fairy gates. They are examining the gates to make sure they are shut right now."

Oh wow, poor Helen..-

Suddenly, a knock came from the door and I screamed.

"What the- Calm down dear! It's probably the pizza I ordered!" Blonda scolded me, heading to the door.

Blonda opened the door, I stood behind her to see who it was.

"Oh hello, may I help you?" Blonda greeted our visitor.

A tall , gruff looking fairy wearing a suit stood at the door and smiled at us "I work for your father, Blonda and Wanda, I presume?"

"Correct" Blonda replied.

"Look girls, your father has ordered me to come get you. Apparently, they found the body near your studio. So, to prevent you girls from being the next victims, we need you to stay with your father for a few weeks." The man explained.

I gasped, it hadn't occurred to me that the body was found near Blonda's studio; My stomach started to churn, and I gulped.

This definitely wasn't going to be good, especially with Blonda here..


End file.
